Hey Can Have I A Side Of You?
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Jinwoo is so happy he let Sanha drag him to the Astro's Diner. Fandom: Astro. Genderbend. Part of the Kpop Boys Genderbend Series.


Title: Hey Can I A Side Of You?

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Astro

Series: none

Pairings: Myungjun/Jinwoo, Sanha/Rocky, and Eunwoo/Moon Bin.

Characters: MJ/Kim Myungjun, JinJin/Park Jinwoo, Cha Eunwoo/Lee Dongmin, Moon Bin, Rocky/Park Minhyuk, and Yoon Sanha.

Summary: Jinwoo is so happy he let Sanha drag him to the Astro's Diner.

Disclaimer: Astro is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

The first time Jinwoo comes to Astro's Diner it's because Sanha can't shut up about her boyfriend's cooking and demands that they experience it for themselves.

Sanha had dragged Moon Bin to the diner earlier and for some reason the boy would always come back with to-go boxes, and a lighter wallet. After weeks of checking Jinwoo's schedule the day came when Moon Bin, and Jinwoo both had time to come.

Sanha doesn't say anything on the car ride. However the second the car packed she was bouncing into the diner saying hello to Eunwoo who smiles so pretty Moon Bin almost runs face first into the glass door. He sent a glare to Jinwoo as he laughs until he sees someone behind him. Jinwoo turns around to follow his friend's eyesight and almost tripped on air at the girl.

It's a tall natural tanned girl maybe the same height as him with blond hair ending at her mid shoulder and deep brown eyes.

Jinwoo can tell she tanned natural because she didn't look like all the other girls in his college with the fake spray tans that faded after a few days or the weirdly orange tan. She wore the same diner outfit as Eunwoo but for some reason the knee length black skirt, fitted black shirt, and blue converses looked so much better on her. Jinwoo felt his mouth run dry as she wiped down tables, moving around sending a little boy on the other side of the diner an blinding smile.

* * *

It took Jinwoo an moment to collect himself as he realized he was still standing in the doorway like a crazy person. Coughing Jinwoo ran an hand through his hair as he moved towards a booth.

"Sanha? Sanha? Sanha!" Jinwoo hissed very aggressively pulling Sanha away from her boyfriend Rocky who gave his girlfriend a quick kiss before heading back into the kitchen.

Sanha glares at Jinwoo, "What oppa?"

"Who's that?" Jinwoo whispered.

Sanha frowns looking away the diner despite Jinwoo's cry of 'don't look', "You mean Eunwoo-unnie?"

"No. The blond one." Jinwoo hisses ignoring the glare Moon Bin sent when he thought Jinwoo was looking at Eunwoo.

"Myungjun-unnie? Ohhh. You like her don't you hyung?" Sanha asked her eyes getting rounded with playfulness as she peaked over her shoulder to Myungjun.

The blond was telling of an couple of high school boys who were playing around throwing fries at each other. Her brown eyes narrowed on them as she grills into them making them duck they're heads, whisper apologies, and rush out but not before paying and leaving a large tip for upsetting her.

Jinwoo can't hide the blush on his cheeks as he took another peak at Myungjun behind the his hands.

* * *

"Would you two like some menus or has Sanha already told you the whole menu?" Myungjun asked focusing on Moon Bin and Jinwoo ignoring the scandalized look Sanha sent her. She had the nerve to look absolute betrayed by the older girl.

"I don't even know the whole menu unnie! Your making me sound fat!" Sanha whined cutely letting her curly bangs fall over her eyes.

Moon Bin rolled his eyes, "You're already fat Sanha.". Sanha narrowed her eyes before she attacked.

Jinwoo could only roll his eyes at the two as they continued to argue like children.

"Since those two are in their own world, what about you cutie?" Myungjun asks, and Jinwoo almost regrets looking at her.

Myungjun smiling so brightly at him that Jinwoo loses his breath for a second almost feeling like he's been graced with meeting the first angel on earth.

"Hyung?" Moon Bin voice snaps Jinwoo out of his stare.

Jinwoo coughs a few times, choking out water before Myungjun sends him another blinding smile before turning towards Moon Bin and Sanha. "Strawberry lemonade for Sanha and Coca-Cola for Bin? Have you guys decided on your meal yet?"

"I'll take special." Sanha stated but Myungjun rolls her eyes like she didn't already know.

"I'll take the double bacon wrapped burger with onion rings." Moon Bin added which Myungjun actually writes down.

"I'll take you-no I mean I'll take whatever you recommend." Jinwoo rushes out ducking his head as he heard Sanha loud laughter and Moon Bin rapid coughing.

"You need to at least ask for my number first." Myungjun giggled out.

* * *

Jinwoo kept his head down as he ate the seafood pasta which happened to he amazing and he might had Sanha order him another to go. He was trying to drag no more attention to himself after the incident.

Sanha ditched the table to eat at the counter to talk to Rocky. Moon Bin finished his food earlier and he went to pay the bill only to get sidetracked. Instead he was leaning on the counter trying to talk to Eunwoo but the girl was looking at him like he was crazy.

Jinwoo was sure she as going to tell him off but he saw the smile on Eunwoo's lips.

"It took five weeks but she's finally crumbling."

Jinwoo head snapped up as Myungjun slid into the booth with a perfect slice of key lime with chocolate ganache.

"Hi-i."

"Hi. Myungjun but everyone calls me MJ."

"Jinwoo but my friends call me Jin."

MJ smiled as she stabbed the pie holding it up to her mouth "Then I'll call you JinJin."

Jinwoo forgot how to breath as she licked the fork before going for another bite. "Are you always this quiet?"

"No."

"Mhmh. What's your major? I know Sanha gonna be a dance major when she graduates. Moon Bin is an double major for dance and acting."

"I'm a music major."

"Cool. So are you going get that side of me or not?"


End file.
